Wasn't It Enough?
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: A moment in D-stabilized episode in which Dani asks Vlad if her love was ever enough for him.


**A moment in D-stabilized I wish transpired-set somewhere before the Maddie hologram announced Valerie's and Danny's arrival. A moment in when Dannielle asks Vlad whether her love would ever be enough for him. Because gosh darn it, I love little Danielle and want her and Vlad to be a happy family! I mean, he practically gotwhat he wanted but didn't recognize Danielle for what he was, for what she could be to him. A daughter.**

**I'll be doing some more one-shots with these two, some in AUs but still, this had so much poteintal. Seriously, in teaching kids that not everything is black and white. That there can be redemption for fruitloopy villains too! That's why I love Vlad so much! He was a complex character i was interested in ever since Ultimate Enemy. I was really disappointed with Phantom Planet and more so, I despised that episode with a fiery passion. **

**But enough about that, here's the story.**

* * *

**Wasn't it Enough?**

She was scared.

That is all the clone could think when being strapped to the machine, feet dangling in the air while watching the elder halfa grin maliciously at her. Red eyes glowing with an evil fire that sent her heart beating louder and louder in trepidation, seeing no sign of mercy in those red orbs, no compassion or any hint of emotions other than dark glee and cold fascination of her genetic make up; seeing the clone as nothing but that, a clone.

There was no love in those eyes.

"Well, my dear, it appears that we'll be starting soon. Any last words before I turn you to a puddle of goo?" Vlad asked with a sneer, baring his fangs at the terrified and gloomy girl who looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Yes…" she replied in, a hoarse whispers, willing the tears to be held back while biting her lip, keeping a sob from breaking out. After a few moments of breathing hard, much to the impatience of the elder, the clone looked up and asked in a heart broken voice.

"Wasn't my love ever enough for you?"

A frown formed along with a look of surprise that flashed across the face before the blue skinned man composed his features and stared down at the girl, raising an eyebrow.

This somehow stirred a sudden anger and outburst from the other, yelling at the top of her lungs with treacherous tears falling from her bright green eyes.

"I loved you….in fact I still do! But you didn't love me back and now, you're going to destroy me for betraying you! But I still love you! I love you! You said you wanted love, you said you wanted a family-well, wasn't my love enough for you? Wasn't it?" the last part was proclaimed loudly, heavy breathes permitting the air with sniffles.

Dani stared at Vlad's expressionless face, tears still running from her eyes.

"Isn't my love enough for you…._Dad_?"

A long silence stretched out around them.

Not even the Maddie hologram made a sound to break it.

The deafening silence that rung in the air and brought the gazes of the two to lock with each other. Not a single word passed their lips nor was there any movement from the other and vice versa. Just the constant staring of green meeting red where a myriad of emotions displayed themselves and yet held the thoughts secret from the younger, who sought some form of answer to be brought from the elder.

Of whether her love would be enough for him and would he accept her fragile heart to hold in his hands.

For a moment, something flickered in those orbs.

Hope came from the glassy green eyes that brightened up, tears still falling.

For a few minutes, nothing happened.

Then, Vlad began to open his mouth, a strange, foreign look crossing his features.

Then, a loud shattering of the silence came when the hologram looked to the screen and saw the incoming intruders, announcing it out loud. Breaking the spell and bringing them back to harsh, cold reality. Immediately, the look-whatever it was-was erased from his face and replaced with a cold, devious one that spoke volumes of malice and sadism. Turning away, Vlad spoke a few things that Dani tuned out. Too caught up in a moment of shock before despair kicked in when Vlad left, never once looking back.

And her heart fell to the floor one again. Shattering to pieces that stung and made her bleed with tears flowing from her eyes.

She loved her Father still.

She loved him.

Even though he didn't deserve her love in the first place…


End file.
